Trevor Carlson
Trevor Carlson, formerly Travis Carlson, is the deuteragonist of the Trevorman Comics, and a minor character in the Lukeboy and L Comics. Travis served as Trevorman's partner and closest friend, assisting him on many missions. After Trevorman's death, he changed his name to Trevor in his honor, and founded the Westchester Asylum to imprison his criminally insane foes. History Trevorman and Lukeboy Comics Orphaned at birth, Travis Carlson was brought into the underground temple by The Caretaker, where he studied the technological aspect of Ninjutsu. He befriended fellow students, Trevor and Holly, and trained alongside them. Trevor and Travis graduated at the same time, with Trevor deciding to become a superhero named Trevorman. Travis used his technological expertise to create gadgets for Trevorman. Holly soon dropped out of Ninjutsu to assist her friends. Travis and Trevorman worked well together, taking on thugs and petty criminals, until a superhuman terrorist called Spider Monkey overtook the town. Travis and Holly advised Trevorman against taking him on, but the hero ignored their pleads. Later, Holly was kidnapped by mad scientist Dr. Flicker, prompting Trevorman and Travis to go to fellow superhero, Lukeboy, for help. Travis created a gadget for Lukeboy, a watch that could send communications back and forth between them. The heroes saved Holly, and worked together to take down criminals until being faced with the famed Crooked Cook. They disagreed on how to handle him, with Trevorman letting him fall to his death. This caused the superheroes to end their business together. Travis decided to leave the underground temple with Trevorman, but Holly stayed behind with Lukeboy. Trevorman disappeared when Anti-Luke ravished the town, under supervision from Spider Monkey. Travis sought shelter at the underground temple, where he encouraged Lukeboy to fight Anti-Luke. Lukeboy went to do so, eventually joined by Trevorman, only for Anti-Luke to kill Trevorman. In a fit of rage, Lukeboy killed Anti-Luke and Spider Monkey, and retired from being a superhero. Saddened by Trevorman's demise, Travis changed his name to Trevor in his honor, and opened the Westchester Asylum for the Criminally Insane, intent on never letting criminals roam free again. L Comics When Lukeboy, now called L, returned to heroics and captured new criminal, The Moniker, Trevor admitted the lunatic into the asylum. He interrogated her, discovering her to be his old friend, Holly. Later, Moniker's assistant, Soup, staged a breakout of the asylum. In the scuffle, Chelsea "Bobcat" Alastair escaped from her high security cell and attacked Trevor, badly wounding him. L fought off Bobcat, but she still managed to escape. Death Having uncovered the Moniker's secret identity, Trevor went to the public square building to file her records. The escaped Bobcat tracked down Trevor's schedule, discovering when and where he would be in the coming day. She relayed his location to Moniker, who sent her thug, Billy Bomb, to plant a bomb in the public square building, set to go off shortly after Trevor arrived. When Trevor reached the building, the bomb detonated, killing everyone inside. L arrived at the scene of the crime less than an hour later, only to discover that his old friend was no more. Gadgets Watch - Trevor invented the device that would later become the L Watch, a watch meant for communications between him and Trevorman. This would also be able to control the L Mobile from a distance. L Mobile - Trevor invented the original L Mobile, L's signature mode of transportation. It was later fixed up by Trouble Machine. In Other Media Film Trevor appeared in the 2009 film, Lukeboy, an adaptation of the Lukeboy Comics. Trivia *Trevor is the first character to die in the L Comics. *The character of Trouble Machine in the Lukeboy Comics would later be based on Trevor.